Episode 7742 (7th February 2017)
Plot Lisa asks Zak when he was going to tell her about the estimate from the funeral directors. They worry how they will cover the costs. Sarah appears at Wishing Well Cottage, and hears the woman in the barn coughing, but Zak puts it down to being the pigs although Sarah's not convinced. At The Woolpack the Dingles go over fundraising ideas and Debbie is furious to learn Charity got the rest of the money via illegal means and storms off. Sarah arms herself with a shovel and walks into the barn to discover a woman putting on lipstick. Pearl reads the start of Tracy's erotic book. Chrissie finds Sam in the café and orders him back to Home Farm. The woman apologises to Sarah for scaring her. Sarah questions what she's doing and invites the woman inside, but the woman rejects her offer when she hears that people are inside. When the woman has a coughing fit, Sarah goes to get help, but the woman stops her and insists Sarah's family won't want to see her. Chrissie is convinced that one of the Dingles used Sam's key to get in, but Rebecca doesn't think Sam will tell on one of his own. Chrissie and Rebecca confront Sam, who insists he was desperate. Frank hands Charity an envelope bursting with cash and demands his share, so Charity hands him a few notes. Frank and Charity listen in as Megan tells Bob about being interviewed again this morning. They're both relieved when Megan says she doesn't think the police have any leads. Harriet goes over the final details of the funeral with Zak and Lisa but doesn't get very far as Zak doesn't know what kind of hymns Joanie would like. Kerry appears with some photos of Joanie and Harriet asks Zak about saying a few words at the service but isn't sure. Kerry gives Harriet a list of songs Joanie liked. Sam admits to using the en-suite when he was caught short, to the amusement of Rebecca. Chrissie asks Sam about the robbery, but Sam denies any knowledge. He insists his family have enough on worrying about Sarah, mentioning Charity stumped up the cash to pay for the treatment this morning. Chrissie fires Sam on the spot. Kerry worries that the funeral won't do Joanie justice, so Harriet assures her she'll give Joanie the send off she deserves. Charity tries to give Debbie a wedge of cash, just as Chrissie and Rebecca walk into the backroom. Charity insist she doesn't know what Chrissie and Rebecca are talking about. When Chrissie mentions Sam going back to prison Charity admits it was her but insists she was doing it for Sarah. Chrissie states she'll ensure Charity goes to prison for a long time, but the Dingles turn it back round on Chrissie and blame her for Sarah not having her dad around whilst she battles cancer. Tracy shows Megan what she's written so far. Sarah places a blanket over the woman and gives her a flask to keep warm. The woman asks Sarah to bring her a sandwich and some beer but Sarah thinks she should call a doctor. Furious Chrissie insists Charity can't get away with this and goes to call the police, but Lawrence stop her and insists they'll talk it through at home. Lawrence has to hold Chrissie back from going for Charity when she makes a comment about Lachlan. Frank ushers Megan to a table so he can talk to Charity. Charity warns him if she's going down, she's taking her with him. Kerry's annoyed that Zak doesn't want to do the eulogy, so she offers to do it. Sarah puts a pack of beer in her bag and takes some cough sweets from the medicine tin. Debbie vents to Lisa about Charity. Sarah gives the woman the cough sweets and beer and in return the woman gives her a compact mirror. Sarah realises the woman isn't here for Joanie's funeral and asks her who she is. She's confused as to why the woman knows her name. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Woman in barn - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, barn and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Hallway and office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,790,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes